heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Putting the Foot Down
Like Releasing Stress, Putting the Foot Down is a positive alternative to the Villainous Breakdown. In this situation, the hero or heroine reaches the end of his or her rope. He or she channels that into making a firm policy, making a clear statement, and/or using firm discipline, whether it's scolding someone for doing something terrible or standing up against the villain. Examples *Belle puts her foot down several times in Beauty and the Beast, like when she tells off the Beast for scaring her and standing up to Gaston. *Roger Radcliffe puts his foot down and tells Cruella De Vil that he and Anita are not selling Pongo and Perdita's puppies. *Marge Simpson scolds her son Bart for his pranks. *Mufasa scolds Young Simba for disobeying him and putting Nala in harm's way. *Darkwing Duck often scolds his daughter Gosalyn for disobeying him and her misbehavior throughout the Darkwing Duck series. *Edd puts his foot down to Eddy's mischief, and sometimes to Ed too. *Delia Ketchum scolding her son Ash for his recklessness in the second Pokemon film *Mavis puts her foot down that Dracula abandons Jonathan. *Helen Parr firmly orders Violet and Dash to get a grip. *Princess Bala does so when she stands up to General Mandible and reveals his evil plan to flood the colony. *Brandon scolds Ash Ketchum for his recklessness and carelessness, which resulted in him to be possessed by the King of Pokelantis *Mr. Krabs scolds Patrick, alongside Spongebob, for selling his crabby patties without his permission, while Patrick was selling Krabby Patty google-eye sculptures at a higher price. *Mac & Coco scolds Bloo for scaring kids. *Nelson and Molly scolds Eddie for playing on dangerous things like what he's not supposed to do and not listening to advice from other animals. *Vegeta scolds Goku for not saving their sons and Piccolo after Kid Buu destroyed the Earth. *The Crystal Gems scolds Steven Universe for disobeying an order. *Homer Simpson scolds his son Bart for not watching Maggie and banning him from seeing the new Itchy & Scratchy movie. *Marge Simpson scolds her husband Homer for dumping the silo in the lake and letting the EPA put a dome on Springfield. *Mr. and Mrs. Turner scold their son, Timmy for using the elements from Maho Mushi to unintentionally ruin both their jobs and banning him from watching TV. *Stacey and Wayne Jeremiah scold their son, Jason after he was blamed for shoplifting by Quincy Maroone. Next, after finding out that Jason was framed, Stacey stood up to Maroone and she was going to call the police. *Mr. Anderson sends Riley to her room after she makes a scene at the dinner table and yells at him to shut up. *Sheila Broflovski, Sharon Marsh and Liane Cartman scolds their sons, Stan, Kyle and Cartman for seeing the Terrance and Philip movie again and grounding them. *Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher scold their daughter, Candace for throwing a wild party when she is forbidden to do it. *Drew Pickles scolds her daughter, Angelica for wrecking his home office and sending her to her room. *Leah Estrogen stands up to Mayor Phlegmming when he blows off her point that Jones was right about Thrax. Realizing the mayor only cares about his re-election, she heads to the hypothalamus herself. *Stinger scolds Maverick for disobeying a direct order to land his plane even though he was trying to save Cougar from crashing his plane. *James Henry Trotter stands up to his aunts in New York City. *Baloo puts his foot down with Mowgli, while having to take him back to the Man-Village. *Bagheera putting his foot down with Mowgli, for using human tricks in the jungle, thus disobeying Akel. *Hayley Leary stands up to Tabitha Harperstein for the murder of his parents and lying to Edward. *Kira Watanabe stands up to Coco LaBouche for deceiving Chas Finster and mistreating the Rugrats gang. *Mavis scolds her father Dracula when she discovered the viral video of him tossing Dennis over the edge of a tower. *When Merida slices the family tapestry in rage, Queen Elinor puts her foot down, takes her bow and then throws it in the fireplace. Then she realizes her mistake, but fishes it out. *Chakotay scolds B'Elanna Torres for pushing Joe Carey and fighting with him. *Mowgli putting the foot down with Baloo, for scaring Shanti, because he changes his mind. *Lady puts her down with Tramp, for getting her into trouble. *Rose Dewitt Bukater puts her foot down with her mother Ruth, when she learns that there aren't enough lifeboats for everyone on board, and she also puts her foot down with her abusive fiancé Cal Hockley, when she finds out that he framed Jack Dawson for stealing the Heart of the Ocean diamond necklace. *Kerchak puts the foot down with Tarzan by ordering him to stay away from the humans and to protect the gorillas Later Kerchak tells Tarzan off for disobeying his orders to stay away from the humans as well as fighting, over-powering and almost strangling him to death and for betraying the gorillas. *The Genie puts the foot down with Aladdin, when Al thinks he can't get him and Abu out of the Cave of Wonders. *Bulma scolding Krillin, Yamcha and Master Roshi for having Goten and Trunks in the Time Chamber to be killed by Super Buu. *Big Macintosh scolds the Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle) for writing mean-spirited gossip about him and Applejack. *Jason Shepherd puts his foot down with Marty Wolf after he burns his story Big Fat Liar. *Shrek puts his foot down with Donkey, after losing Fiona. *Marlin puts his fin down with Nemo, which leads Nemo saying that he hates his father. *Jiminy Cricket puts his foot down after discovering that Pinocchio is friends with Lampwick. *Stu and Didi Pickles grounds their son, Tommy for taking Stu's medallion without asking. *The Crystal Gems and Greg scolding Steven Universe for trying to run away with Connie and banning him from TV for 1,000 years. *Nicole sending Gumball and Darwin to their room that means no TV, internet and miss out on the trip to the museum. *Stan always make Dipper do dumb chores. He's putting his foot down this time. *Chief Bogo reprimands Judy Hopps for leaving her post and causing trouble in Little Rodentia. *Nick Wilde berates Judy Hopps for her speech about predators going savage. *Tantor scolds Terk over her "emotional constipation", and tells her that Tarzan really needs their help. *Ella puts her foot down with Lady Tremaine, calling her out on her cruelty. *Anastasia gets angry at Dimitri for conning her after hearing who Dimitri really is. *Mickey Mouse scolds his dog, Pluto for chasing an innocent kitten. *Popeye scolds his nephews for making music in the middle of the night. *Nelson putting his foot down, that Nigel knocked over his house of leaves. *Aviva putting her foot down, that Martin test the stone digger before it was ready, destroy the stone digger. *Pappy scolds Paz and Dog for destroying his globe. *Major and Mother Clanger scold Small into using a silly invention for Granny's birthday. Quotes Gallery Part 1 EatItMcLean.png|Duncan angrily tells Chris off and quits the show. Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8084.jpg|Shrek putting the foot down with Donkey, after losing Fiona. Tantor_convincing_Terk_to_come_to_Tarzan's_rescue.png|Tantor calling Terk out on her selfishness upon hearing Tarzan's cry for help, before heading to the rescue. Pizza_Delivery_Gallery_(47).jpg|Squidward slamming the pizza in the rude customer's face for berating SpongeBob for not bringing him a drink (which he never even ordered). Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-4750.jpg|Genie scolding Aladdin after Al doubts that he can get him and Abu out of the Cave of Wonders. Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-5246.jpg|Baloo putting his foot down on Mowgli's accusation of "betrayal", while reluctantly taking him back to the Man Village ordered by Bagheera. Jungle_Book_2016_136.png|Bagheera putting his foot down with Mowgli for doing human tricks in the jungle, thus disobeying Akela. Belle_putting_her_foot_down.png|Belle putting her foot down on the Beast's temper. File:Inside-out-pixar-movie-screenshot-rileys-dad-kyle-maclachlan-11.jpg|Mr. Andersen scolding Riley for making a scene at the dinner table and sending her to her room. Chief Bogo reprimanding Judy Hopps.png|Chief Bogo scolding Judy Hopps for leaving her post--despite the fact she stopped a crook. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-692.jpg|Iago finally fed up with Jafar's abuse, abandons him as he drops the black lamp into a nearby well. Simba warns Kion.png|Simba scolds Kion and think that he wrong choose members for Lion Guard. Nelson scold Nigel.jpg|Nelson putting the foot down with Nigel, for knocking down the House of Leaves. Simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-4814.jpg|Marge Simpson putting her foot down with Homer for dumping the silo in the lake, thus causing Springfield to be domed and the citizens to turn against them. Screenshot 2016-05-12 at 11.27.01 AM.png|Aviva putting her foot down with Martin, for destroy the stone-digger. Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps com-1412.jpg|Marlin putting his fin down with Nemo. File:Parallax014.jpg|Chakotay scolding B'Elanna Torres for pushing Joe Carey and fighting him. File:Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7273.jpg|Jiminy Cricket putting his foot down after discovering that Pinocchio is friends with Lampwick. Cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps com-9998.jpg|Ella confronting Lady Tremaine, calling her out on her cruelty. Popeye scolds his nephews.png|Popeye scolds his nephews for making noises during bedtime. Part 2 Mac_&_Coco_scolding_Bloo.png|Mac and Coco scolds Bloo for scaring kids Angry Wojtas.png|Wojtas scolds Spejson for accidental soiling his car Edd_putting_his_foot_down.png|Edd puts his foot down to Eddy's mischief. Mina_Standing_up_to_Trina.png|Mina Beff had enough Trina Riffin and stand up against her. Eddy yelling at Kankers.png|Eddy yelling at Kanker Sisters, to leave Edd alone. Enrage Mrs Fox.jpg|Mrs. Fox putting her foot down, that Mr. Fox lied to her by stealing birds from the farm, leading to their danger. Manny Sid staredown.jpg|Manny putting his foot down with Sid. File:262-95.jpg|Vegeta scolding Goku for not saving their sons and Piccolo after Kid Buu destroyed the Earth. Videos File:Lion Guard Clip Simba Scolds Kion Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes